Referat af Sæson 4, afsnit 5 - Sort Bliver Solskin Somrene Efter
thumb|400px 5-6. august 2033 Nidhug mødes på Godset i Finland. Liam er i torpor, fordi han er ved at få svar på et spørgsmål fra Mørket, der tager længere tid end forventet. Artem dukker lidt senere op efter et møde i Helsinki. Ductus Abaddon indleder mødet med at sætte dagsordenen, der bl.a. indeholder en diskussion af flokkens nyeste opdagelser: Mørkets Rytter i Sets Tempel i Kairo, Lasombras potentielle aktiviteter i Gulag-lejren i Norilsk, formodningerne om at udgravning i Athen indeholder Arikel samt ur-Shulgis planer om at hidkalde Blodets rytter i Alamut. Ductus orienterer flokken om at han har taget en snak med Mendacaminas barnebarn Maren Splids, der er en Københavnsk tremere. Ifølge Ductus kunne hun godt være mere ”ambitiøs” og han har derfor indgået en aftale om, at hun giver lyd, hvis Saklas forlader Yggdrasil. Ductus ser helst et offentligt forhør af Saklas, hvor han udleverer Yaltabaoth og den ukendte femte person i De favnede af 1666. Resten af Nidhug er begejstrede og klar til at rykke, men er enige om at afværgelsen af Gehenna har førsteprioritet lige nu. Jonathan har også snakket med Mendacamina om hvorvidt hun er villig til at komme og holde et foredrag om hvordan De Fire Ryttere hidkaldes til gengæld for information om Nidhugs sidste eventyrer og især ur-Shulgis planer om at tøjle Blodets Rytter. Flokken bliver enige om at det er en god idé og at Pinél og Karthas lige så godt også kan deltage. Herefter falder snakken på hvorvidt og hvor meget Regenten skal briefes om Nidhugs nyeste fund og teorier i kraft af hendes virke som Storinkvisitor. Beslutningen bliver, at det er bedst at briefe hende inden mødet med Mendacamina og derfor arrangeres en audiens hos hende natten efter og mødet med Mendacamina sættes op til to nætter senere. Det bliver diskuteret hvor meget Regenten skal have at vide om Klavia og Nidhugs sammenstød med Oradealigaen og flokken bliver enige om at snakke så nøgternt og faktuelt med hende som muligt og helst ikke nævne Klavia, hvis det kan undgås. Mødet forsætter med flere opdateringer og diskussioner. Ductus ringer til Azrael for at spørge om Sevvostlag Norilsk. Azrael opsummerer sagen om Gratiano, den tidligere og første Regent af Sabatten, der forsvandt med et følge af andre meget magtfulde Lasombras (alle blodsbeslægtede) i nærheden af området i 1908. Azrael har selv været i området og kan berette om en særlig grusom stemning/Mystisk fornemmelse. Han tror ikke på at det er Sovjetunionen, der har afmonteret lejren og opfodrer Nidhug til at være meget forsigtige, hvis de vil udforske området. Nidhug diskuterer kort mulighederne for at lejren måske er blevet transporteret væk igennem afgrunden og hvorvidt My kan se noget på Astralplanet eller om det er for dumt og farligt. De beslutter at lade sagen ligge for nu, også fordi der stadig er midnatssol i området og en inspektion derfor ikke er mulig for tiden. Jonathan har sendt tre Københanske Gangrels til Athen for at overvåge sagernes gang dernede fra. De er under ledelse af en Gangrel ved navnet Amélie, der har to shamaner med sig. Efter et stykke tid følte Amélie sig tvunget til at tage hjem, da de andre begyndte at opføre sig besynderligt og hun frygtede for sin sikkerhed. Det tyder på at Arikel charmerer fra sin grav. Amélie rapporterede endvidere, at der ikke er nogle (synlige) Assamites i området samt at det enten er Fyrst Polonikos eller Toreador primogenet Teophila Venus, der styrer udgravningen (højst sandsynlig påvirket af Arikel). Igennem Victors kontanter i området arrangeres det at Nidhug får en dødelig Afrodite-kultist kidnappet og sendt til Finland, så de kan undersøge sagen nærmere. Kultisten vil være hos dem om nogle dage. 6.-7. august 2033 Nidhug kommer i audiens hos Regenten efter den sædvanlige procedure. Ductus opsummerer i korte træk flokkens formodninger og Regenten anmoder om at få uddybet i en fortstående rapport, præcis hvordan Nidhug har fundet frem til at Mørkets Rytter befinder sig i Sets Tempel og er i bevægelse. Nidhug undgår således at skulle gå i dybden med Klavia og Oradealigaen for nu. Derudover advarer Regenten ligeledes flokken om at udforske Sevvostlag Norilsk nærmere og opfodrer dem til at træde varsomt angående hvem de involverer i sagen. I forhold til Sets Tempel vil Regenten gerne have besked inden Nidhug foretager sig mere i den sag og lufter en overvejelse om hvorvidt man kan få Kamarillaen til at udføre noget af det beskidte arbejde og således slå to fluer med et smæk. Angående ur-Shulgi, mener hun ikke umiddelbart at Sabbatten kan gøre noget, idet det vil være rent selvmord at forsøge at invadere Bjerget. Til gengæld lover hun at Nidhug kan få stillet nogle militære ressourcer til rådighed og hun antyder at, der måske er nogle loyalister i Sabbatten, det ikke ville gøre hende noget, hvis omkom på en sådan mission. Nidhug lover at holde hende opdateret. Efter Nidhug har forladt Regenten modtager Ductus en besked fra Marut, der gerne vil mødes på et sikkert sted. Et møde bliver sat op til om 2 nætter efter (natten efter mødet med Mendacamina) 7-8. august 2033 Nidhug er tilbage på Godset. Inden Mendacamina, Pinél og Karthas ankommer, diskuterer flokken frem og tilbage om hvorvidt de skal indvie dem i at Marut er deres kilde til informationen om ur-Shulgis planer. Nidhug bliver enig om at, det nok er bedst at undlade for nu, da Marut har forsøgt at slå Pinél og Karthas ihjel af flere omgange. Da de tre gæster er ankommet, indleder Ductus mødet med at opdatere om Nidhugs seneste fund, herefter indledes en diskussion og en teoriudveksling, opsummeret i 4 punkter: 1) Kairo og Set Pinél er af den overbevisning, at Nidhugs opdagelser i Kairo peger på at Absimilliard kunne have myrdet Set, taget hans navn og bundet Rytteren i hans krop. Jonathan indskyder at rytterens tilsyneladende ”jagende” mønster måske kan forklares ved at Set er ved at fortære Absimilliards torpide krop, hvilket Mendacamina ikke mener ville være et brud på de regler, som Rytterne må spille efter. En anden teori er, at Sets Tempel evner at binde Rytteren til stedet, og at Rytteren så må formodes at jage Set og/eller Absimilliard. En Rytter vil godt kunne jage en af de ældste, men hvis vi skal kunne slå den ihjel må den have en krop. Endelig diskuterer selskabet i hvilken rækkefølge, de forskellige Ryttere er blevet hidkaldt og forsøgt tøjlet. Den nyeste må være Malkavs/ Prometheus’ forsøg på at hidkalde Sindets/Sygommens Rytter, inden det Tzimisce og Kødets/Krigens Rytter og inden det Set/Absimilliard og Mørkets/Dødens Rytter – hvad der er sket inden da, er der ingen der ved. 2) Athen Alle er enige om at det højst sandsynligt er Arikel der befinder sig i udgravningen i Athen og det virker sandsynligt at hun har taget Fyrst Polonikos og Teophila Venus i sin magt, højst sandsynligt for at forsøge at beskytte sig mod Mørkets Rytter og Det Brændende Blods hævn. Mendacamina gør Nidhug opmærksomme på at Polonikos er tidligere Justikar, der blev spillet af posten af sit barnebarn Maris Streck i 1998. Maris Streck formodes også påvirket af Arikel, muligvis sammen med en anden Justikar, Josef von Bauern af Klan Nosferatu, da de ellers var kendt for at have et meget dårligt forhold til hinanden, men nu tilsyneladende arbejder sammen. Mendacamina og Karthas lufter ideen om at sætte et møde op med Nidhug og de to Justikarer, så man evt. kunne sørge for at Kamarillaen (manipuleret af Arikel) tog sig af Mørkets Rytter i Kairo. Generelt er problemet med den plan, at ikke alle i Justikarrådet er for et angreb på Kairo og at Setkulten ikke bliver betragtet som nogen stor trussel for Kamarillaen lige p.t., men det kan der måske ændres på… Andre i flokken lufter deres bekymringer for om Nidhug i så fald rent faktisk ville arbejde indirekte sammen med Arikel eller om ikke andet danse efter hendes pibe. 3) Alamut Nidhug fortæller at Haqim ikke har ønsket at hidkalde en Rytter efter at han så hvor galt det gik for resten af Det Brændende Blod, men at ur-Shulgi ifølge deres anonyme kilde (Marut) har planer om at hidkalde Blodets Rytter mod sin skabers vilje. Mendacamina er først og fremmest interesserede i at kende kilden til informationen, hvilket hun ikke får, men hun kan fortælle at Alamut tilsyneladende er i opbrud og at hun ikke vil hverken be- eller afkræfte, hvor tæt hun samarbejder med Al-Ashrad og om han er medlem af Gimle. Pinél er også meget interesseret i at høre mere om kilden og foreslår, at Nidhug stiller følgende spørgsmål til ham/hende: Det er selvmordsmission at forsøge at stoppe ur-Shulgi ved at angribe Alamut, men måske har kilden en idé til hvordan vi kan spille/spinne begivenhederne i Athen og Kairo på en måde, så det kan lade sig gøre alligevel? Karthas gør Nidhug opmærksomme på at tiden er knap og at det er flokken, der har de nødvendige kontakter til at kunne lægge planen – derfor venter de andre på at Nidhug får taget nogle vigtige beslutninger. 4) Sevvostlag Norilsk Da Nidhug fortæller selskabet om deres antagelser om at Lasombra potentielt rør på sig i Sevvostlag Norilsk fremfører Pinél den lidt overraskende ide at Lasombra kunne være en mægtig allieret i kampen mod Mørkets Rytter ud fra en antagelse om at antediluvianeren gerne vil have mørket for sig selv. Den idé er der andre i gruppen, der lige skal sluge og der snakkes lidt frem og tilbage. Alle er bestemt ikke enige om at det ville være en god ide. Herefter afsluttes mødet og Nidhug lover at holde de tre andre opdateret og lægge en plan for hvordan de forskellige begivenheder kan spilles til vores og Sabbattens fordel. 8-9. august Nidhug mødes med Marut i en lille by på grænsen mellem Rusland og Finland, han er tydeligt nervøs og har ny information: Datoen for ritualet hvor ur-Shulgi vil hidkalde Mørkets Rytter, er blevet fastlagt (efter en form for kompleks astrologi) til natten d. 28-29. oktober. Attentatet må ske denne nat hvor ur-Shulgi vil være svækket af ritualet og nogle af Bjergets kampstyrker må forsøges lokket ud. Marut kan sende nogle af styrkerne til Athen ved at lække information om Arikels hvilested og han antager ligeledes, at Alamut vil sende styrker til Kairo, hvis vi kan få Kamarillaen til at angribe Sets Tempel og ligeledes lække denne viden. Planen er således at få to kampkolonner ud. Marut kan transportere Assamites samt andre vampyrer af højere generation end ham selv ind i Bjerget for at foretage angrebet, han frabeder sig dog at lukke vampyrer fra Klan Tremere ind. Nidhug lover at lave lister med hvem, de vil have med indenfor. Derudover tilbyder han at underskrive blodkontrakter for at bevise, at det ikke er en fælde, både med Regenten og med Mendacamina om strengt nødvendigt. Nidhug har således også tilladelse til at oplyse sine allierede om at Marut er deres kilde, til gengæld ønsker han at Sabbatten lader ham være i fred. Efter mødet tager Nidhug tilbage til Godset. Her er den dødelige kultist fra Athen blevet leveret. My undersøger hende nærmere, og der er ikke tvivl om at hun er under kraftig påvirkning af mentale discipliner. Konklusionen er at Nidhug næsten er stensikre på at det må være Arikel der er på spil, men vælger at medbringe kultisten til Regenten natten efter, så hun kan drage sin egen konklusion. 9-10. august Nidhug mødes med Regenten igen. Hun er travlt optaget af at smede glassværd, så audiensen foregår i hendes smedje. Regenten undersøger hurtigt kultisten og erklærer at hun gerne vil gøre noget ved Arikel med det samme! Da Nidhug forklarer at Arikel/ Athen gerne skulle spille sammen med resten af planen og nævner Maruts navn, bliver hun dog stille og fører dem ud af smedjen. Da Nidhug forklarer Regenten om planen, er hun tydeligvis skuffet over at de har valgt at samarbejde med en dødsdømt forræder. Hun godtager dog planen, men nægter at omstøde Maruts dødsdom, til gengæld kan hun sørge for at han ikke forfølges aktivt. Derudover får hun skrevet ind i kontrakten, at Marut skylder hende at udføre 3 mord, når hele miseren er overstået. Via konference-kald godtager Marut Regentens krav, men får indført at de 3 mord ikke må inkludere selvmord eller en decideret selvmordsmission. Nidhug forlader Regenten, der tydeligvis stadig ikke er helt tilfreds med deres håndtering af sagen og gerne vil se dem til en samtale om det forsatte samarbejde efter der er kommet styr på Rytterne. Denne skjulte trussel kan dog også tolkes som et løfte om fremtidige karrieremuligheder i Sabbatten. 10-11. august Flokken mødes med Mendacamina, Pinél og Karthas igen. Her afsløres det, at Marut er Nidhugs informant. Det er både Mendacamina, Pinél og Karthas lidt trætte af og de er en lille smule bitre på ham over attentatforsøgene, men de er stadig med på planen, som Nidhug og har Marut lagt. Alle er enige om at det er nødvendigt at lukke flere folk ind. Mendacamina vil lede Kamarillaens angreb på Sets Tempel, men inden da må Nidhug mødes med Justikarerne Maris Streck og Josef von Bauern og sammen med dem finde ud af hvordan resten af Justikarrådet kan overbevises om at angribe Kairo. Mødet forsøges sat op om et par dage. 11-12. august Maris Streck og Josef von Bauern indvilliger i at mødes med Nidhug midt i [[Berlin]] i Holocaust-monumentet natten efter ved midnat. Derfor bruges denne nat på at forberedelser til mødet, og der jages. Flokken afslutter natten med at rykke til Lodz for at vågne tættere på [[Berlin]]. 12-13. august Alle vågner i Lodz og tager ind mod Berlin og monumentet. Det besluttes at Jonathan overvåger stedet i ugleform, mens resten af flokken aflægger sig deres våben og går fuldt synlige ind i monumentet. Ganske kort tid herefter ankommer to biler med både dødelige og vampyrer. Jonathan ser en midaldrende kvinde uden nogle særlige kendetegn samt en lille, kraftig mand i en stor frakke gå ind i monumentet og konkludere at det må være Maris Streck og Josef von Bauern. Von Bauern bryder op og går en anden vej. Da resten af Nidhug ser Maris Streck har hun et underfundigt fraværende udtryk i øjnene og det bliver samtidig klart at Von Bauern har tænkt sig at tale til dem fra skyggerne. Mødet indledes med at konkludere at Nidhug og de to Justikarer har en fælles interesse – at overbevise resten af rådet om nødvendigheden af at angribe Sets Tempel. Justikarerne går lige til sagen og foreslår at Nidhug camouflerer sig som en flok Setites og angriber den yngste og mindst kampberedte Justikar, Anastasz di Zagreb af Klan Tremere. Von Bauern og Streck forklarer, at der vil være møde i Justikarrådet snart og at Von Bauern vil sørge for at følges med di Zagreb til mødet; de vil derudover være beskyttet af en Arkon hver. Det aftales at My skal vise at hun kan se igennem nosferatuJustikaren sløring, så det ikke fremstår som en mulighed at skjule dem og ellers skal det fremstå som et reelt attentat fra Setkulten. Nidhug skal på et tidspunkt trække sig tilbage, hvorefter von Bauern vil følge efter dem og berette til de andre at de slap væk. Det aftales også, at det er vigtigt at både han, og i særdeleshed Anastasz kommer til skade under angrebet, så det for alvor skaber opbakning til et angreb på Set-kulten i Rådet. Dog er det vitalt at Anastasz overlever angrebet. Mødet afsluttes og Nidhug begynder hjemrejsen mod Godset. 13-14. august En begivenhedsløs nat, hvor der ventes på videre udvikling på de mange bolde, der er i luften. 14-15. august Artem går i gang med at kødsnedkerere Nidhugs medlemmer om til Setites. Jonathan volder problemer pga. hans dyriske træk, og flokken aftaler flokken at han skal holde sig lidt tilbage, da han højst sandsynligt også kender de Arkoner, der er med på turen. Flokken diskuterer endvidere hvilke af deres gaver, der kan anvendes i kampen og hvilke, det er bedst ikke at bruge for ikke at blive afsløret. Maris Streck ringer og oplyser adressen, hvor Anastasz di Zagreb og Josef von Bauern skal angribes. I løbet af samtalen antyder hun at selvom Zagreb ikke må omkomme i angrebet, gør det samme sig nødvendigvis ikke gældende for Josef von Bauern, som hun er kendt for at have et legendarisk dårligt samarbejde med. Umiddelbart er de fleste medlemmer af Nidhug noget tilbageholdende overfor at skulle involveres i Kamarillaens politiske intriger og er afvisende, men da hun tilbyder en stor tjeneste i betaling, er de villige til at forhandle. Det bliver aftalt at hun skal oplyse dem om identiteten på det sidste ukendte medlem af De favnede af 1666, hvilket hun mener, at hun vil kunne formå at skaffe. Nidhug vil til gengæld forsøge at tage Josef von Bauern ud under angrebet, f.eks. når de har ham alene efter han har ”forfulgt” dem. 15-16. august Natten for angrebet. De sidste planer lægges og Artem udføre et vaulderie for flokken, hvor det bliver gjort klart at medlemmerne nu fralægger sig Nidhugs hårdkogte kampattitude og forbereder sig på at skulle flygte fra en kamp, ganske som usle Setites ville gøre det. Flokken ankommer forklædt til en forladt flyveplads, der stort set er åben, bortset fra lidt biler og nogle boligkvarterer lidt væk. Kort tid efter ankommer en hvid limousine og Ductus sørger for at chaufføren falder i en dyb søvn. Herefter gemmer flokken sig under Mys kappe bag et skur. Kort tid senere ankommer en helikopter og ud træder Josef von Bauern, Anastasz di Zagreb og de Arkoner, der skal beskytte dem: Alejandro Batista og Geert Jager. My lader kappen falde og viser, som aftalt, under kampen at hun kan se igennem von Bauerns forsøg på at skjule gruppen med hans kappe. Til hendes overraskelse, er det helt tydeligt at han lader hende se dem med vilje og altså derfor sagtens ville kunne skjule gruppen fra dem, hvis han skulle ønske det. Imponerende! Imens står Victor på en bil, og gør det svært for de andre med sin majestætiske fremtræden. Ductus og Artem tanker en Archon hver, men de er ikke sådan til at spøge med. Efter at My har fået nogle solide skud ind på Anastasz di Zagreb, der tydeligt bliver rystet, må flokken flygte efter en relativ kort kamp. Josef von Bauern giver ordre til Arkonnerne om at beskytte Anastasz di Zagreb og at han optager forfølgelsen. Herefter mødes han med Nidhug rundt om et hjørne i boligkvarteret. Ductus får diskret signaleret til resten af flokken, at aftalen med Maris Streck om at gøre det af med von Bauern er off - det kan ikke betale sig at forsøge at tage en mand ud, der så let vil kunne skjule sig for dem. Derfor ender det med at Nidhug og von Bauern hilser høfligt på hinanden og takker for samarbejdet. Det er von Bauerns opfattelse, at det nok skal lykkes at få overbevist Justikarrådet om at angribe Sets Tempel nu. 16-17. august Tilbage på Godset kontakter Maris Streck dem pr. telefon. Hun kan oplyse at et enstemmigt Justikarråd er blevet enige om at skride til handling mod Setkulten, så alt går efter planen. Hun afslutter med en bemærkning om at det ville være dejligt at møde flokken igen under fredelige omstændigheder. Aftalen om mordet på Josef von Bauern bliver ikke nævnt yderligere. Artem udfører herefter et renselses-vaulderie, hvor Nidhug smider deres slangehamme og vender tilbage til normalen. Med planen for [[Kairo]] sat i værk, falder snakken på mulighederne for at undersøge Sevvostlag Norilsk nærmere. Både Victor]] og Artem er umiddelbart en smule lunkne ved tanken, men resten af flokken får dem overtalt til at tage på en reconnaissance mission i området, nu hvor midnatssolen er ophørt. Forberedelserne påbegyndes. Der kigges på satellit billeder og historien om Gratiano gennemgås en gang til. Derudover spekuleres der over, at en af de sidste overlevende fra lejren – en gammel dødelig mand, født deroppe - forsvandt sporløst for kort tid siden. Victor og Abaddon kalder på deres blodtjenere og Anna, der har forberedt en varevogn og begynder at køre flokken til Sibirien. 17-18. august Flokken vågner i en mørk skov i Sibirien. Blodtjenerene føler sig ikke trygge ved at køre længere, men fortæller at klokken nu er 23.30 og at der er ca. 5 timer tilbage inden solen står op samt ca. 1 time ind til centrum for begivenhederne. Artem og Jonathan får tilkaldt henholdsvis en fugl og to ulve. Fuglen siger ikke noget af betydning, og mener ikke, at der er noget mærkeligt i området. Ulvene fortæller at, de ikke kommer, der hvor Nidhug er på vej hen, men de kan ikke forklare hvorfor. Flokken forsætter tættere og tættere på centrum af den gamle Gulag, det mærkes tydeligt, at det bliver koldere og at der hænger en særlig grusomhed i luften. Det er som om jorden er rådden af ondskab. Jonathan forsøger at stikke en arm ned i jorden for at undersøge den nærmere; det er ubehageligt, men ikke umiddelbart farligt. Kl. 1.00 når de epicenteret, det er ubehageligt koldt og ikke en vind rører sig. My går på Astralplanet og bliver indhyllet i et mørke, som hun først føler vil opsluge hende, men hun kommer på benene og opdager at mørket kun dækker jorden. Hun befinder sig midt i den gamle lejr, tæt på en træplatform – et skafot med tre hængte skikkelser. Fangelejeren er befolket med sjæle, der er mere eller mindre indhyllet i mørke. En af dem er en gammel mand, der er iført noget lidt mærkelig børnetøj og som står med sin hånd udstrakt, som om han mangler en, der har holdt ham i hånden. Manden er ikke lige så omslynget af mørke, og My konkluderer at det må være en af de sidste overlevende, der for kort tid siden forsvandt sporløst fra sit hjem. Da en af de fortabte sjæle kigger op og peger på My og sjælene kigger sultent på hende, må hun flygte. Tilbage fra Astralplanet bliver flokken enige om at den gamle mand må være et blodoffer fra Ilya Ivanov til Lasombra og at det må være på den måde man opnår kontakt. Der er heller ikke megen tvivl om at lejren i al dens grusomhed på en eller anden måde må være Lasombras værk. Flokken går tilbage mod bilen og beslutter sig for at Regenten må kontaktes. 18-19. august Alle vågner i bilen, der stadig befinder sig i Sibirien - et skype-møde med Regenten sættes op. My fortæller om sit syn og Regenten mener, at sagen skal efterforskes nærmere, men formaner Nidhug til at være meget diskrete med hvem de involverer i sagen. Nu er gode råd dyre og Nidhug er i syv sind. På den ene side er dem, der føler at det ville være fornuftigt at involvere andre i sagen, mest presserende Pinél og Karthas, men evt. også Kubrat Pajari og Mendacamina. På den anden side sætter nogle i flokken sig meget imod at gå imod Regentens påbud og derfor udelukkes det at involvere de sidste to efter en kort debat. Flokken beslutter sig for at ringe til Karthas, som de føler, at de kan sige noget lidt vagt til i hans egenskab af medlem af Sabbatten. Han fornemmer hurtigt at Nidhug har fået mundkurv på og foreslår at de tager tilbage til Godset og mødes ansigt til ansigt. Da alle er samlet tilbage på Godset, er der en lidt akavet stemning, hvor Nidhug forsøger at forklare sagen uden at sige for meget. Efter lidt dansen rundt, går Pinél ud af rummet og da han kommer tilbage, fortæller han at han har haft samme oplevelse på Astralplanet som My og at de nu kan snakke, fordi han jo selv har fundet ud af det samme som Nidhug. Pinél står hårdt på at entiteten er en mægtig allieret i kampen mod Rytterne og Gehenna. Der kan altid strides til handling mod det ubehagelige skyggespil, når Gehenna er afværget, men for nu er en alliance nødvendig. Derudover gør Pinél det klart at han ikke mener, at det er Lasombra der er på spil, men derimod Gratiano med følge. Det er dog ikke tydeligt hvad han i virkeligheden mener, men for at gøre samtalen nemmere lader flokken, som at de køber den. Det falder flere medlemmer af flokken noget for brystet potentielt at skulle alliere sig med en af De Ældste og forslaget vækker en del debat. Karthas antyder også, at han ikke er helt på bølgelængde med Pinél, men er enig i at skyggelejren ikke er første prioritet lige nu. Han mener at man kan komme i kontakt med entiteten igennem en blodofring af en af de overlevende fra lejren. Ductus giver Karthas ret, mens Artem ikke bryder sig om hele situationen og My synes at det er svært at skulle dømme en dødelig, der allerede har lidt så meget til evig pinsel i lejeren. Til sidst bliver alle dog enige om, at det må være sådan og mødet opløses. At komme Rytterne til livs, må tilsidesætte alle andre behov, moralske og ideologiske skrupler. 20-21. august Alle begynder forberedelserne til at finde et blodoffer. Ved hjælp af gamle aviser og arkiver, finder flokken ud af at den gamle mand, der blev Ilya Ivanovs blodoffer hed Ivano Maslow og at han har en tvillingsøster, der bor på et plejehjem i Moskva. Pinél vender tilbage senere på aftenen og afklarer at Mørkets Rytteren (eller nogen anden Rytter for den sags skyld) ikke vil kunne binde sig til en ikke-fysisk krop, og derfor burde planen virke efter hensigten – altså at hvem end, der styre skygge-lejeren, vil kunne hjælpe flokken uden risiko for at Lasombra skulle forsøge at tøjle Mørkets Rytter fra Afgrunden. Midt i arbejdet får Jonathan en åbenbaring: Sabbatten er ikke bygget på løgn, men nærmere en form for misforståelse. Det tyder på at historierne om både Lasombras og Tzimisces død er sande, men hvor Tzimisce gik i jorden og blev til et bjerg, gik Lasombra i afgrunden. De ér altså blevet slået ihjel, som historierne beretter, men har formået at søge hen til steder, hvor de forsat kunne leve en form for liv. Denne teori stemmer også overens med Malkav, der lever videre i Sproget. De Ældste er tydeligvis ikke sådan at slippe af med. Efter de sidste forberedelser kidnapper flokken den gamle på plejehjemmet og My insistere på at gøre det på en nogenlunde human måde. Turen går mod Sevvostlag Norilsk endnu en gang. 21-22. august Alle vågner i Norilsk i den sibiriske skovs dybe mørke. Ductus tager den gamle dame på ryggen og mærker hvordan hun bliver tungere og tungere, efterhånden som de nærmer sig lejeren. Da de når til centrum placerer de Natalya Maslow, som hun hedder, midt i lejren (som de ikke kan se endnu) og pludselig ser de et nærmest fysisk mørke kravle frem og begynde at tvinge sig ned i halsen på hende. Herefter befinder de sig midt i skygge-lejren, som fremstår som My så den på astralplanet. Der er megen aktivitet i lejren og både fanger og fangevogter passer deres arbejdsopgaver som mørkeindhyllede sjæle. En officer træder frem fra skyggerne og går op på skafottet. Han er hyllet totalt i mørke. Officeren takker Nidhug for at fuldende hans samling med deres blodoffer. Han vil gerne vide hvem flokken? Herefter følger en dialog mellem Ductus og Lasombra, som flokken bliver overbevist om at det er, da han gentagne gange referer til sig selv som ”Kongen”. Ductus præsenterer flokken som Nidhug og sig selv som Afgrundens Engel, og han gør det klart at han er ude efter Lasombras hjælp. Lasombra kalder flokken for kongedræbere, og fortæller at han kan fornemme, hvor meget de hader ham og hans slags. Ductus svarer: ”Ja, hvor vi går, bliver bjerge til aske, men vi er kommet for din hjælp”. Samtalen ender med at Lasombra er glad for at flokken er kommet, efter at han har spildt sin tid på Ilya Ivanov, og han vil hjælpe dem - hvis de viser sig værdige. Med de ord begynder skygge-fangerne at angribe flokken og de mærker mørket klæbe sig om deres fødder. Der lader til at komme en næsten uendelig mængde skygger imod dem. Det bliver på mange måder en episk kamp, hvor Victor til at starte med får hugget en de hængte skygger fra skafottet ned, der også viser sig at ville angribe. Indledningsvist står Nidhug for spredt og bliver splittet ad og omringet, men efter en storslået indsats fra alle, får flokken sig samlet og kan slås mod skyggehorden på fællesfront og det lykkes dem at besejre hæren af fortabte sjæle. Efter kampen får Nidhug ros for sin indsats af Lasombra - fordi de kæmpede værdigt og overlevede, vil han vende sit blik mod det nordlige Afrika om ca. 3 måneder og hjælpe dem der. Den sidste bemærkning der falder, er at Lasombra meddeler: ”Jeg ser frem til at udvide min magt…”. Her forlader vi vores helte for denne gang. Kategori:Referater